Team JAQK: The First Call
by TheTragicNoir
Summary: Before arriving at Atlas Academy and starting their journey after the Fall of Beacon, these four young men had something to prove first. They got their reasons to fight in an unfair world. Not the best team, but at least they are trying.


**Disclaimer: RWBY Characters, places and terminologies with the exception of the Original Characters, belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

Within the woods of the Island of Patch, where the tree leaves already fell, and snow covered the ground, there was a cabin where the smoke came through the chimney. It looked cozy, simple in design where it was common at that island: Wood, bricks, and rocks were the materials that the cabin was made of. A humble home for a small family.

"I'm heading out." A serious teenage boy said as he was next to the front door.

"Alright, don't be too late as dinner is almost ready." A woman's voice came from the kitchen. She sounded sweet, motherly that felt reassuring to hear. The teenager took grabbed the black cowboy hat that was being hung next to the door. He opened the door and left the house, starting to feel the cold weather. Some of the snow at the doorstep began to melt due to the house's heat.

He walked to the forest while the footprints he left behind were utterly black, juxtaposing the ground where he walked. The night was definitely something no one wouldn't like to be. He wore a black hand-made jacket, yellow scarf, jeans, leather boots, and his hat. He looked warm, but not comfortable. His clothes weren't bothering him, but rather the sensation of never feeling welcomed, no matter where he goes.

On the middle of the road, he saw a Beowolf sitting alone with no one else around. The Grimm didn't seem aware of the teenager's presence. He slowly walked around it while avoiding any loud noises that might be alerting it. He could feel a rotten sensation as to how close the creature was next to him. Filled with hatred, hunger, and fear, that was the only thing that the young cowboy felt as he passed the foul creature.

He thought he was safe since the Beowolf was left behind without bothering him. That would be a mistake to assume that he would be the case because eventually, nobody is safe in Remnant.

The Grimm leaped towards to teenager from behind. With fangs that could tear heads off and sharp claws that could cut steel, the creature had him at its reach. It looked impossible to escape due to the distance between him and the Beowolf. One big chomp was enough as it aimed at his head.

He was gone, but the creature's mouth was empty.

The Beowolf tried to sniff and look its surrounding, wondering where he went. The only thing it saw was ashes falling on its head. It became already too late to react. In mere seconds it started to feel its head was being split in half by a short blade the cracked its mask. Such brutality could be only compared to one of a Huntsman's work.

The teenager stomped on the creature while trying to cut its head. It was impossible to determine in which moment he flew above the Beowolf, but he left a trace of black ashes on the air. His weapon was a small hatchet which he wielded on his right hand. The teenager dragged the Grimm's head to the ground, finally cutting it vertically in half.

Unfortunately, despite killing the creature, more of those started to appear among the woods. The young cowboy threw his weapon into the air while another Beowolf charged against him. He dodged the attack by sliding into the ground while using both his Semblance and the snow. The long black strain was noticeable as he tried to pull it off. As he was finally behind the creature, he low-kicked it on the back while catching his weapon.

The Beowolf turned its head to launch another attack, but it was aiming at point-blank as its mouth got the gun's barrel inside. A gunshot sounded while the Grimm's head was exploding into smaller pieces. The teenager was holding a six-shooter at his left hand while giving an unimpressed glare to the Beowolf's corpse.

He was far from done.

Two more appeared from left to right, they thought he was cornered but he backstepped, once again, leaving more ashes on the road. The young cowboy reacted quickly by shooting twice at each creature. They blocked the bullets with their bone-like armor. The teenager did a gun spinning trick on his weapon, transforming it back to a hatchet.

The Beowolf on his left swung his sharp claws at him. He quickly parried the attacks while dodging the other Grimm's blows on his back. He knew that trying to fight at the same time wouldn't do much good, so he used his Semblance once again to get some space. As the ashes started to fall to the ground, he threw the hatchet at one of the Grimm, impaling it on the left shoulder. With uncanny agility, he decided to get closer to it and punch it to the chest, almost sending the creature against the other behind it.

As both crashed against two different trees, the cowboy went after the Beowolf who still got his weapon impaled. He ripped it off violently and beheaded with all his strength, killing it instantly. As soon it started to become black smoke, the remaining one tried to stand up while being away from the teenager. The creature began to give an ominous glare to him with claws out as if it was preparing for a desperation attack.

"So, do you want to test your odds again me…?" He did another spin on his weapon before holstering it. "… Let's see how lucky you are, because I'm all in." He smirked while getting into position for a quick draw.

He got his eyes focused on the Grimm, never blinking at any moment as he looked as cold as the wind that was passing through the woods. Some snowflakes started to accumulate on top of his hat as he was standing still. The cowboy didn't move a muscle, acting tense as a statue. Composed, quiet, and absolutely excited as his breathing pattern started to accelerate due to what it appeared to him as an exciting moment. Both sides waited to make a move until the other started first.

The moment the wind stopped, the Beowolf roared at him while rushing at him. It left marks on the snow while approaching to him, it was getting closer by each second, leaping by a few inches of eating him alive.

It was useless. There was another gunshot that stroke like thunder.

The Grimm's torso was being blown into chunks while disappearing in the air. It fell to the ground while howling in pain. As soon as it hit the ground, some of the snow lifted and covered the Beowolf's corpse. It never had the chance of winning the encounter from the very beginning.

"Hmph… Predictable." The young cowboy said disappointingly as he continued through the road as if nothing happened. The traces of ashes started to disappear as more snow fell while walking towards his destination: nothing but the moonlight illuminating his way across the woods, getting closer to the exact place.

At the end of it, there was a tombstone being covered in snow. Despite some of the trees were covering the sky, a little gap allowed the shattered moon to be above there, making it visible to see whether if it was day or night. No matter the time on the day, the grave was never on the dark.

The young cowboy started to wipe some of the snow, making it possible to see what was written:

_ENEA SPADES~ EVERYONE HERE HAS A SKY AND THE SAME SMILE_

Those were the engraved words on it. He took off his hat while sitting at the ground. He did nothing but staying there for a couple of minutes in silence. One could see his breath due to the cold as he started to cover his mouth with the scarf. As the night went through, the young cowboy started to hear footsteps coming from behind. He didn't move from his place, guessing already who might be.

"I see you haven't slacked on your training, Jack." A deep manly voice said to the young cowboy, speaking his name in a familiar tone. He was wearing a white militaristic uniform, and his appearance had dark skin, green eyes, grey hair, and a black mustache.

"It is something that my grandpa always told me: If I ever want to visit his grave, I would do it in a hard way. He thought that I would be much safer staying at the house instead of mourning him every day." Jack said while never departing his eyes from the tombstone.

"It's been ten years. He would feel proud of you."

"I know." Jack sighed as he was getting back on his feet. He turned his head at the uniformed man with a stern look. "What brought you here, Colonel Clover?"

"I came to deliver this to you, personally." The man with the name of Clover started looking on the pockets from his jacket. He pulled a sealed envelope with Atlas' emblem on it. "Congratulations. You have been accepted at Atlas Academy."

Jack extended his hand to grab the envelope, but the Colonel moved it away from him as if he didn't want to take it.

"Are you sure of this decision? You could easily go to Beacon without any issue." He asked as if he wanted Jack to reconsider.

"I must do it. There's still a lot you have to teach me."

"You could do it at Beacon, it is better than going away from home. People won't be kind to you there."

"I don't care. I need to become stronger to protect my mother. Beacon doesn't make the cut for me." Clover looked at the young cowboy's eyes, full of determination.

"If that's what you want, then I'm no one to stop you." He finally handed over the envelope to Jack.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"No need for formalities when I'm not on service. Just call me Roi." He touched Jack's shoulder while giving a more reassuring look. "Also, Deka told me that dinner is ready. We should go back."

"Understood." Both men started to walk back to the cabin. The road was free of Grimm which that shouldn't give them any problem. "Hey, I forgot to ask. Is Ace with you?"

"He couldn't accompany me. I got to travel while he had trials."

"For what?"

"To attend Atlas Academy before finishing combat school."

* * *

**I know this is kinda late but I was thinking that minus well doing proper introduction to this long story so many people would get interested in. Feel free to leave a review about this.**


End file.
